


Some Things Just Don't Go To Plan

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b format, Cases going awry, Lots of bad endings, Mainly Bromance, Multi, No good can come of some actions, Silly mistakes and dire consequences, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a series of 221B one-shots. Each chapter (unless marked) will be a stand alone tale of a case that didn't end the way it should have done. As usual, I really don't know what's coming up in this series so I'll rate it Mature and will highlight any that I think might offend so you have the chance to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Don't Go To Plan

Sherlock and John stared at each other over the debris and settling cloud of brick dust.

On the concrete floor between them lay the remains of a wall that had been pushed (with malice decidedly aforethought) from where it had stood, precariously balanced on the first floor or the derelict house.

A noise from above broke the spell and Sherlock sprinted off, John close behind him as they raced up the stairs.

“That way.” Sherlock pointed left as his feet took him to the right.

 “Be careful.” John huffed, his Sig already in his hand as he slowed his pace and slipped into the shadows.

Ahead of Sherlock the would-be killer dodged in and out of bare, dilapidated rooms looking for an escape.

And ahead of the would-be killer John stalked forward, eyes adjusted to the gloom as he watched for subtle shifts of shadow. He didn’t have to wait long.

In one smooth movement John located the man and stepped out in front of him, Sig aimed and deadly. Seeing he was trapped the perpetrator looked first at Sherlock, then back at John.

A kind of slow motion horror filled John as he noted how close to the collapsing outer wall the man was, but his voice froze in his throat as, without realising the danger the man stepped back...


End file.
